1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for sealing the open mouth of a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover with a top member having a convex-concave shape to provide an arrangement for retaining substances on the interior surface of the top member for treating the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products, particularly food products, are stored in sealed containers. The products are hermetically sealed within the containers by a cover. Removal of this cover requires the cover to be cut and renders the cover incapable of resealing the container after a portion of the container contents has been removed. Accordingly, such containers are usually provided with an auxiliary or second cover to seal the open mouth of the container to preserve the remaining container contents.
Conventional auxiliary or second covers simply comprise a flat plate surrounded by a skirt depending perpendicularly from the plate. The covers are formed of an elastic, flexible thermoplastic material. Although these covers fit tightly over the containers, they cannot retain such substances or devices as humidifiers, aromatizers or dryers due to the simplicity of their design. Moreover, conventional covers of this type may be only used with a single size container, may not be readily stacked and often are difficult to apply to and remove from the container.